


Pride

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: After Sanada's loss against Yukimura, the last thing he needs is Atobe mocking him. Oddly, Atobe claims not to be doing that.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2009 on my LiveJournal account, posted here with minor language edits. Takes place around the beginning of ShinPuri.

“Sanada.”

He didn’t bother to look up. He already knew who was speaking. There was no way he could mistake that voice. “What do you want?” he asked, wiping sweat from his face.

“Nothing, really.” That voice... almost airy, wasn’t it, nonchalant. As though this discussion wasn’t really anything worth his attention.

“Then leave me be.” The words came out rather harsh, but not more so than he had intended.

“Now, now. There’s no reason to be so hostile.” Lowering the towel from his eyes, Sanada saw a pair of shoes, clean and neat as though they had just been put on for the first time ever. Another step closer, and he saw the legs, lean and slightly pale compared with his.

He finally raised his head to look at Atobe properly. “I see no reason not to be hostile,” he replied curtly. “If you’re quite done with mocking me...”

“Heavens, I’m not about to mock you.” Atobe raised his eyebrows. “I was about to come here to praise your excellent performance, but if you’d rather not hear such things...”

“As though you would do that.” Sanada’s face didn’t waver from its usual stern look, but the glare he sent Atobe’s way was even harsher than usual.

“Believe what you will.” Atobe crossed his arms across his chest. “That was an... inspiring match, truly.”

“I lost,” Sanada said with a slightly hollow voice. “There’s nothing inspiring or excellent about a defeat.” Indeed there wasn’t. He’d done his best, gone past all his limits, and yet... it hadn’t been enough. He was still so very far...

“Perhaps not about defeat, but in the struggle against it, there may be.” Atobe’s lips curled in a peculiar half-smirk. “It was... pleasant... to watch.”

“Of course you’d find pleasure in seeing me lose.” Sanada looked Atobe directly in the eye. “...Quite honestly, you disgust me.”

“Believe what you will.” Atobe shrugged, turning half-way so Sanada now saw his profile. “In the next match... ore-sama will be the winner.”

“Of course, of course. That’s what you always say, isn’t it?” Sanada didn’t even bother to frown. Atobe’s ego was just intolerable. “It’s not like you will ever lose... except to Echizen.”

“That’s not it.” Atobe didn’t look at him, the blue eyes instead locked somewhere further. “I merely can’t leave the camp yet.”

Instead of responding, Sanada let his gaze follow the line of Atobe’s. It met a familiar figure with dark hair and a jacket thrown about his shoulders.

Yukimura.

For a moment, they both just watched the captain of Rikkai in silence. Then, the sound of a small chuckle drew Sanada’s eyes back to Atobe’s face. There was a little smirk curling Atobe’s lips once again.

“Worry not, Sanada,” said Atobe, and his voice was almost... soft. “Ore-sama... will be the winner.”

After a long pause, Sanada nodded, just a bit. “...Hn.”

He wasn’t sure whether he could believe that... but perhaps, Atobe’s struggle could bring back some of his pride.


End file.
